Volver a Empezar
by gabrielizz
Summary: Las mentiras dañan hasta lo mas sagrado, y aunque no hayan salido de mi boca, la mas perjudicada fui yo, porque las lagrimas derramadas ya no las puedo borrar... ahora solo tenia que decidir entre intentar de nuevo, o dejarme segar por los recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

Las mentiras dañan hasta lo mas sagrado, y aunque no hayan salido de mi boca, la mas perjudicada fui yo, porque las lagrimas derramadas ya no las puedo borrar.

**Volver a Empezar. **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, la historia y conflictos son míos.

**Bella pov.**

Durante todo el trayecto de mi viaje en avión desde Florida hasta Forks estuve pensando en si este viaje seria lo correcto, solo lo hacia por Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga y mi único lazo con mi pasado. Luego de la muerte de mis padres yo ya no tenia nada que me aferrara a ese pueblo, todo lo malo que me paso en la vida logro eclipsar los años felices de mi niñez allá.

Aun a pesar de haber pasado mas de 5 años no lograba olvidarlo, jamás lo olvidaría. Y hoy me preguntaba cuanto me afectaría el volver a ver al dueño de mis lagrimas y mis pesadillas, Edward Cullen, el culpable de mis peores años y del sufrimiento mas grande de mi vida. El mismo al cual yo le entregue mi primer beso, mis primera caricias, mi primera vez, el mismo que me hirió de la forma mas profunda que se pueda herir a una mujer. Todo comenzó como un lindo cuento de hadas, el era el hermoso niño nuevo en el instituto, el cual dejaba totalmente enamoradas a las niñas de todo Forks alguien, quien yo estaba totalmente segura, de que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Por lo que cuando el se acerco a mi me dejo totalmente confundida.

Comenzamos como compañeros de salón, luego como mejores amigos, para que luego pasara a ser mi primer novio. Gracias a que nuestros padres eran amigos el shock emocional no fue tan fuerte para Charlie, estuvimos juntos toda nuestra etapa del instituto, y luego cuando nos fuimos a la universidad decidimos elegir la misma para continuar juntos. Nos mudamos a un cómodo departamento cerca del campus en donde convivíamos como una pareja normal. En la universidad hicimos nuevos y leales amigos, Tanya y Mike, que al igual que nosotros estaban juntos desde el colegio. Pasábamos mucho tiempo los cuatro, íbamos al cine, a comer, a algún bar. Éramos muy cercanos, pero todo eso igual termino como nuestra relación el día en que Edward Cullen destruyo mi vida.

**Flashback**

Hacia mas de una semana que estaba sintiéndome enferma, con dolor de cabeza, mareos, molestias estomacales y mucho cansancio, primero los atribuí como secuelas de una fuerte gripe que me había afectado hacia un poco mas de un mes, o quizás un poco mas, todas esas molestias se me quitaron, pero las molestias de ahora aun continuaban a pesar de haber completado todo el tratamiento con antibióticos y reposo que me había preescrito el medico por la gripe, así que tenia decidido hacerme un espacio en la agenda para poder ir a hacerme unos análisis y así poder seguir con mi agitada vida en la agencia publicitaria en la que trabajaba desde que había salido de la universidad y en la cual había sido recién promovida a directora creativa, el cargo que siempre había querido. Alec mi jefe, había confiado en mi apesare de mis recién cumplidos 25 años, para ponerme a la cabeza de uno de los proyectos mas importantes que estaba llevando a cabo la empresa. Este era el sueño de mi vida, con este nombramiento estaba cumpliendo una gran meta en mi vida laboral, por eso debía estar concentrada al cien por ciento en todo mi trabajo, pero con las molestias que había sentido últimamente no había podido concentrarme del todo en el proyecto, por eso había decidido que a la hora de almuerzo iría al medico nuevamente, a pesar de que odiaba los hospitales.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hacia la consulta del doctor Black en donde me harían un análisis de sangre para saber el porque continuaba con molestias a pesar de haber superado ya la gripe. Llegue a recepción y me derivaron hacia la consulta del doctor Black. Toque suavemente la puerta y una masculina voz me dijo que pasara.

- Buenas tardes doctor Black- le salude extendiéndole la mano.

- Buenas tardes señorita Swan, llámeme Jacob por favor- dijo a la vez que devolvía mi saludo con la mano.

- Bueno entonces dígame Bella por favor- le pedí.

-De acuerdo Bella dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?.

- Vera doctor hace aproximadamente un mes contraje una fuerte gripe que me llevo a estar durante una semana en cama tomando antibióticos, luego de eso me recupere completamente, o eso creía yo, pero hace un poco mas de una semana comencé con dolores de cabeza, mareos, molestias estomacales y mucho cansancio- le dije- No se si será otro tipo de gripe o algún virus estomacal, pero necesito sentirme bien.

- Entiendo- me respondió- primero haremos un análisis de sangre, el cual tendremos los resultados mañana, y dependiendo de los resultados de este, decidiremos que otros análisis debemos hacer para tratar con efectividad la causa de las molestias- termino de explicarme Jacob.

Luego me entrego la orden de los análisis y me despedí de el reservando una hora en recepción para saber los resultados de los análisis al día siguiente.

Me tomo mas tiempo de lo que había pensado hacerme los análisis en la clínica, por lo que llame a Alec y este ,me dijo que me tomara libre el reto del día.

Después de salir de la clínica me fui hacia el departamento pensando en darle una cena de sorpresa a Edward, a quien por motivos del trabajo veía menos horas al día de lo habitual. Prepare una cena, liviana, hecha de varios tipos de ensaladas, pues cada vez que pensaba en el olor de la carne o de los aliños para sazonar la cena se me venían unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Estaba terminando de colocar las cosas en la mesa cuando escuche que se habría la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Bella?, hola amor, llegaste temprano, como estas como te has sentido- me pregunto, siempre tan amoroso conmigo, y es que a pesar de estar juntos desde que estábamos en secundaria, el jamás había dejado de tenerme como una prioridad. Para mi Edward era lo mas importante, el era mi familia, mi amigo, mi amante y mi principal apoyo. El siempre estuvo ahí luego de la muerte prematura de mis padres, cuando estaba terminando la secundaria y yo también lo estuve cuando los de Edward sufrieron un terrible accidente, dejando a Edward y Alice solos. Ahora nosotros vivíamos en nueva York, acá Edward tenia su empresa, mientras Alice vivía en Forks, en donde aun estudiaba, ella se había negado a separarse de sus raíces y sus recuerdos, como había argumentado en contra de Edward para que la dejase seguir viviendo en la casa que fue de sus padres. Mi mente seguía vagando por innumerables recuerdos, pero unos calidos labios me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntarme Edward con un toque ansioso en su voz.

- Claro que si, estaba un poco distraída, perdón, ¿como ha ido tu día?.

- Bien firme un prometedor contrato con una cadena hotelera que traerá muy buenos dividendos y prestigio a la empresa- Me respondió. Edward era dueño de una vanguardista y prometedora empresa de arquitectura.

- Te felicito amor, se que ese contrato era muy importante para ti- le dije- ¿Que tal si cenamos?- le pregunte y serví los platos en la mesa.

- Perfecto- dijo sonriendo torcidamente- ¿Aun andas con molestias?.

- Si, pero ya me hice un análisis, me darán el resultado para mañana, y así podré saber que es lo que me pasa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto

- No es necesario-le respondí- Solo debe ser un virus estomacal o algo así. Nada importante- le dije.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablamos de nuestro día y de nuestras nuevas etapas en lo laboral.

A pesar de no estar casada aun con Edward, ya que habíamos decidido casarnos en dos años mas, la vida junto a el era maravillosa. Como todas las parejas habíamos pasados por problemas, pero habíamos aprendido a superarlos poniendo las cosas claras, jamás mentirnos, jamás engañarnos y jamás mezclar a otras personas en nuestros problemas, menos a Alice, que era el único lazo que nos unía como familia, ella era la hermana de Edward y la única mejor amiga que yo tenia a pesar de la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos juntos. Luego yo me fui a la consulta del doctor Black mientras Edward iba a su empresa.

Al llegar a la clínica el doctor Black ya tenia el resultado de los análisis.

-Bella, buenos días- dijo al verme entrar en su consulta.

- Buenos días Jacob, ¿Ya tiene los resultados?, ¿Tengo que tomar algún otro remedio para que estas molestias se terminen?- dije casi atorándome con todas las dudas que tenia.

-Calma Bella, si tengo los resultados, y lamentablemente para ti las molestias duraran un par de semanas mas y no tengo ningún medicamento que te las quite- iba a protestar y comenzar otra ronda de preguntas pero Jacob me interrumpió- Además tendrás que bajar un poco tu nivel de actividad y estrés ya que eso no te hará bien y modificar tu tipo de alimentación a cosas mas naturales.

La verdad es que no estaba entendiendo mucho así que le pregunte, ya que los nervios me estaban dominando.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que tengo?- le pregunte perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Para allá iba Bella, relájate. Todos los síntomas que has presentado durante estas semanas son producto de tu embarazo.

- ¡¿Mi que? -dije y sentí mis piernas mas débiles- Eso es imposible… Yo tomo píldoras anticonceptivas- le dije. Y mi sorpresa fue doble al enterarme que los antibióticos anulan los anticonceptivos.

Cuando salí de la clínica por mi cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas. ¿Que pensaría Edward?, la única vez que tocamos el tema de los hijos quedamos de acuerdo en que no estábamos preparados para tener uno, no mientras no estuviéramos casados y tuviéramos 30 años. No sabia que hacer así que llame a mi amiga Tanya.

- Alo Tanya- Le dije apenas contesto el llamado.

- Hola Bella, ¿Como estas?, ¿Ya tienes los resultados del análisis?- me pregunto.

- Si, ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo para juntarte conmigo a conversar?- le pregunte.

- Claro, juntémonos en 10 minutos mas en el café de siempre- me dijo

Los minutos se me hacían eternos esperando a Tanya, y es que necesitaba pensar en la forma en que le diría a Edward, no me creía capas de llegar y decirle.

- ¿Sabes Edward?, ¿Recuerdas que cuando estuve en casa, a pesar de la gripe tuvimos unas cuantas sesiones de sexo y yo estaba tomando antibióticos?… Pues sorpresa… estos anulan los anticonceptivos y ahora estoy embarazada… no así no… A ya sé

Le escribo una tarjeta en donde diga te quiero mucho futuro papá…no tampoco, no sabia que hacer.

Estaba tomando mi jugo natural cuando llego Tanya.

- Hola- me dijo- Por tu cara sospecho que el resultado no era lo que esperabas.

- Estoy embarazada- le respondí y no pude evitar llorar por no saber como afrontar todo esto.

- Tranquila Bella- me dijo Tanya tomándome de los hombros- ¿Crees que Edward no va a querer a su hijo?- pregunto

- Claro que lo va a querer, el punto es que no estaba en nuestros planes cercanos- le dije.

Tanya se quedo conmigo hasta que logre calmarme y digerir todo en mi cabeza, sabia que Edward quería a este niño, igual que como lo estaba comenzando a querer yo así que decidí contarle todo directamente, sin tantas vueltas. Me quede un rato mas con Tanya y le pregunte como iba su relación y me contó que las cosas con Mike no le estaban yendo bien y que se darían un tiempo, en el que ella estaría fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

Luego me fui al departamento tratando de mantener la calma, pero me volvió la angustia y cuando Edward llego al departamento en la tarde, yo ya no aguantaba, estaba llorando cuando unos calidos brazos me sujetaron.

- ¿Que te sucede amor?- me pregunto- ¿Que te dijo el doctor?

- Me dijo que estoy embarazada- le confesé entre sollozos- Los antibióticos anulan los anticonceptivos-dije comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- No llores tontita- dijo riendo, lo mire de hipo en hipo- ¿Acaso no quieres a ese hijo?- me pregunto

- Es tuyo y mío… Claro que lo quiero, pero se que no estaba en nuestros planes- le dije- se que en los tuyos aun no.

- Me hace feliz la idea Bella- dijo sonriendo- Ese hijo, aunque no lo planificamos, es una pequeña parte tuya y mía. Luego me beso y abrazo pasando su mano de forma circular por mi inexistente vientre.

- ¿Y cuanto tienes?- me pregunto

- Tres semanas y media aproximadamente- le dije

-Creo que ahora no te podrás negar a casarte antes conmigo ¿Verdad?- me pregunto haciendo un puchero igual a los de su hermana.

- No creo que debamos casarnos solo por el bebe, Edward- Le respondí.

-No me caso solo por el bebe Bella, me caso porque quiero estar toda la vida con la mujer que amo- me respondió y decidimos que cuando naciera nuestro bebe nos casaríamos y lo bautizaríamos en Forks con todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

- ¿No vas a llamar a Alice para contarle?- le pregunte.

- Que te perece que guardemos el secreto y cuando vallamos a su cumpleaños en un mes mas le damos esta sorpresa de regalo- me dijo a lo que yo encontré que seria lo mejor.

Hasta ahí mi vida parecía todo un cuento de hadas, pero toda linda historia siempre tiene un lado oscuro y yo lo viví de la peor forma.

Un día que estaba en el departamento sentí unas molestias en mi panza de inmediato llame a Edward. Fuimos juntos hasta la clínica en donde un medico, que no era el doctor Black, nos dijo que mi placenta estaba un poco débil y que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo por lo que debía mantener reposo y evitar pasar malos ratos o discusiones porque eso podía afectar el normal desarrollo del embarazo y verse interrumpido, con esas y un montón de recomendaciones y citaciones a controles mas seguidos, nos fuimos al departamento. La angustia amenazaba con hacerme compañía, pero debía ser fuerte por mi hijo.

- No te preocupes amor, yo cuidare siempre de ti y de mi futuro hijo- me consoló Edward- Jamás permitiré que nada malo les suceda- me prometió.

Cuando ya había pasado una semana de estar en cama note que Edward estaba un poco mas distante y frío conmigo. Cuando le preguntaba que era lo que le sucedía me contestaba que no tenia nada, que solo era estrés. A los tres días me dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje urgente por el trabajo y que tenia que ausentarse si o si. Le dije que no se preocupara, que le pediría a Tanya que me acompañara, pero mi amiga estaba fuera de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido así que Mike me acompañaría en ocasiones.

Habían pasado 2 días sin Edward, y solo habíamos hablado por teléfono una sola vez, eso me preocupaba, pero trataba de que no me afectara por el bien de mi bebe. Estaba sola en el departamento cuando tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir, pero solo encontré un sobre amarillo con mi nombre escrito a un lado, intrigada lo abrí y en el había una carta escrita que decía.

_¿En verdad crees que Edward, esta trabajando?… solo mira las imágenes y lo veras con tus propios ojos. El no quiere a ese niño que esperas de el, lo desprecia igual que a ti._

Mire dentro del sobre y ahí habían fotografías con fecha de hacia dos días, en donde Edward estaba desnudo en una cama con una pelirroja. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sentí como si mi mundo se cayera a pedasos. No quería creer que al hombre que yo amaba fuera el mismo que estaba abrazado con esa mujer teniendo sexo en una cama. Quise mentirme y decirme que era una muy mala broma, pero la fecha de la foto coincidía con la ultima vez que hable con el. Sin parar de llorar busque mi teléfono y le marque a su celular, sonó un par de veces y luego alguien contesto, no pude hacer nada mas que escuchar como una pareja gemía al otro lado de la línea. Corte y me desplome sobre el sofá llorando como jamás nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, me sentía como una tonta, el me había engañado, como prueba tenia las fotografías y todo su distanciamiento. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando en el sofá, solo se que una fuerte contracción atravesó mi vientre quitándome el aliento y haciéndome jadear en busca de aire. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero el recuerdo de la llamada y las fotos me lo hacia imposible. Otra contracción me sacudió y como pude logre llamar a urgencias, quienes llegaron prontamente y me trasladaron a la clínica. Pero lamentablemente para mi bebe fue demasiado tarde y ya no se podía hacer nada para salvarlo, esa misma noche Edward Cullen mato a mi Hijo y mis ganas de vivir.

Se que este no es el común tema de mis historias, pero esta idea llego a mi cabeza y la única solución para que me deje pensar en otras cosas es escribirla… No piensen que no quiero a Edward, eso jamás lo haría, solo es un papel que interpreta en esta historia, es solo por probar algo nuevo para mi.

Gracias a quienes me dejan sus opiniones e invito a quienes no hallan leído mis otras historias a pasar por ellas y dejarme reviews.

Recuerden, sus reviews son mi salario… y si me dejan artos actualizo pronto, pronto.

**Gabrielizz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volver a Empezar. **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, la historia y conflictos son míos.

**Capitulo dos**

**Edward pov.**

Si pudiera elegir en que lugar en donde estar en esto momentos no seria específicamente aquí en Forks, sólo lo hago por Alice, y porque se que en el día de su boda ella quiere estar con su hermano, si no fuera por ella no habría nada en la vida que pudiera convencerme de ver nuevamente a Bella Swan, a la cara, ella era la persona que mas daño me había echo en la vida, ella se había encargado de matar lo mas lindo que pudo haberme pasado. El recordar todo lo que paso hace años aun era doloroso para mi.

**Flashback**

Yo confiaba en ella, era mi razón de vivir, estuvimos toda nuestra época de estudiantes juntos y jamás nunca la creí capaz de hacer algo malo, la veía como la mujer perfecta, la buena amiga, la mejor compañera, la buena amante y prontamente la quería hacer mi esposa frente a todo el mundo. Ya había tomado la decisión por lo que le había pedido a Tanya , nuestra amiga en común, que me ayudara a escoger un anillo para pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. Fue dentro de esa misma semana que encontré en el comportamiento de Bella algo anormal, se sintió con molestias algunos días y luego estuvo distante conmigo hasta que un día me dijo lo que le pasaba, y para mi sorpresa fue la mejor noticia que me han dado, me dijo que seria padre, ya soñaba con tener a mi hijo entre mis mano, podía ver que mi futuro junto a Bella ya estaba formándose, en mi cabeza me imaginaba el llegar a casa y ser recibido por mi amante esposa y mis hijos… sí , porque me proyectaba con muchos hijos junto a la mujer que amaba. Todo para mi era felicidad, pero podía ver en Bella que la llegada de un bebe era un shock. Al preguntarle solo me dijo que era la falta de asimilación, pero que no era nada mas. Jamás creí que nuestro hijo le molestara de esa forma. Al pasar unas semanas Bella presento unos problemas en su salud y el doctor le dijo que su embarazo era de alto riesgo por lo que tendría que mantener reposo y tranquilidad, con ese diagnostico Bella dejo su trabajo para poder estar lo mas tranquila en casa. Sabia que ese era un gran sacrificio de su parte. Un día llegando a la oficina encontré un sobre en mi escritorio, en el había una fotografía de Bella, conversando y riendo con un hombre moreno y alto, en otra se estaban despidiendo con un beso en la mejilla. No supe que pensar, solo me quede callado para no alterar a Bella… pero que tonto fui.

Una semana me toco viajar fuera de la ciudad, por motivos de trabajo y Bella se quedo bajo el cuidado de un amigo. El primer día que pase en Boston llego otro sobre a la recepción del hotel para mi. Cuando lo abrí y revise su contenido, ahí mi mundo se vino abajo, en el había una carta de Bella en la que me decía que no se sentía capaz de traer un niño al mundo, que ella nunca lo quiso y que se haría un aborto en la clínica, que no la llamara pues no cambiaria de opinión, ella prefería su vida y su trabajo antes de poner en peligro su integridad por un embarazo de alto riesgo. Cada una de las palabras que en ese papel estaban escritas eran como en un puñal en mi corazón, ¿Como ella era capaz de decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo?… era lo mas egoísta que podía hacer. En la carta decía que no la llamara que no me quería volver a ver ni a escuchar, que lo único que quería era rehacer su vida, lejos de la persona que se la había arruinado.

Sin hacerle caso tome mi teléfono e intente llamarla muchas veces, pero estaba apagado. Salí del hotel con toda la intención de irme a nueva York manejando si era necesario, pero al salir a la calle me encontré con Tanya.

- Edward, ¿Que te pasa porque tienes esa cara?- me pregunto.

- Necesito encontrar a Bella, me debe unas cuantas explicaciones- le dije encolerizado.

- ¿Como vas a ir así ahora? no puedes manejar, además a esta altura solo conseguirás un vuelo para mañana- me dijo.

-Es que no entiendes, necesito verla y que me diga a la cara que mato a mi hijo- le dije comenzando a sollozar.

- Que tal si vamos a mi departamento que esta al cruzar la calle y allí conversamos y me cuentas todo, haber si yo te puedo ayudar- me dijo. Accedí a ir con ella ya que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y sacar toda esta mierda que tenia dentro. Le conté sobre las fotos y la carta, sobre su egoísta decisión, sobre el odio que estaba creciendo en mi y la decepción que tenia. Ella me escucho y me dijo que Bella le había comentado que no se sentía preparada para ser madre.

Comencé a beber whiskey y tequila, lo único que queria era desaparecer. No se cuanto tiempo pase bebiendo, lo que se es que cuando desperté y recobre mi capacidad para pensar ya era el medio día del tercero que pasaba en esa ciudad. Decidí que intentaría nuevamente hablar con Bella. Marque a su teléfono y el tono sonó como cinco veces, cuando creí que no me respondería, alguien me contestó.

- ¿Bella eres tu?- pregunte conteniendo toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

- Edward, habla Mike- me respondió de forma seca.

- ¿Donde esta ella?- le dije de forma brusca.

- Aun esta en la clínica, no quiere saber nada de ti.

- Yo debería no querer saber de ella, pero necesito que me lo diga de su boca y no por un papel- le respondí ya perdiendo la poca paciencia.

- Mira amigo, no quiero ser grosero, pero te voy a pedir que no la vuelvas a llamar. Lo que aquí paso es culpa tuya- me dijo y lo que me quedaba de paciencia se me acabo.

- ¿Que mierda te crees Mike?, fue ella la que me arruino la vida- le grite.

- Edward, no quiero que la vuelvas a llamar, olvídate que ella existe, tu solo la dañaste- me respondió y termino la llamada.

Desde ese día jure que no la perdonaría. Cuando regrese a mi departamento ya no había nada de ella ahí, había desaparecido de mi vida.

Yo decidí venderlo y cambiarme a otro para enterrar los recuerdos ya que nunca los olvidaría. Ella pudo dejar atrás su trabajo, la ciudad y todo lo que yo sentí por ella, eso jamás le importo. Si no le conté nada a Alice, fue porque sabia que le causaría un gran daño a ella, y además nunca se entero de que seria tía. Por eso para mi seria un gran sacrificio el volver a ver a la mujer que mato mi hijo, mis sueños e ilusiones... Bella Swan.

Dedicado a mis fieles lectoras, que siempre me dejan reviews, Darky 1995: yo también lamento la perdida, pero la historia me obligo, jajaja, y tienes razón, todo tiene un trasfondo. y Marina Cullen 87 (aunque estuviste un poco desaparecida, jajaja). Si, la verdad es un poco fuerte, pero prometo no hacerlos sufrir demasiado. Ya que han sido las únicas que me han comentado, este fic.

Se que la temática es un poco dura y son temas que no se leen tan masivamente, porque a todas les gustan los finales felices. Pero la historia no esta escrita todavía, y eso depende de muchas cosas, yo solo deseo que sea interesante y que yo sepa plasmar bien las ideas en el papel. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo y en la vida hay que aprender a sacar lo bueno de lo malo…

¿reviews?

Gabrielizz.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.

Gracias a las chicas que siguen esta historia, cuando la comencé a escribir, sabia que no serian muchas las que la leerían, pero no la hago solo por los reviews, lo que no quiere decir que no me gusten… al contrario me encanta recibirlos. Se que cuento con unas cuantas fieles lectoras, gracias. No dejare de escribir la historia, quizás demore un poco mas, en ocasiones, pero soy de las personas que cuando comienzo algo, nunca lo abandono…

No las aburro mas… acá el capitulo.

Tanya Pov.

**-Responde imbécil- le dije al teléfono en mi mano, ya que al inútil que estaba llamando aun no me respondía, solo escuchaba el sonido del tono en mi oído. Corte y volví a insistir, cuando pensé que no respondería escuche la voz de alguien somnoliento responder.**

**- Alo- dijo sin ánimos el muy tarado.**

**- ¿Que mierda te crees Mike?, ¿Porque no me respondías el jodido teléfono?- le grite.**

**-Buenos días para ti también Tanya- me dijo- ¿Se puede saber a que debo tu tan grato llamado a esta hora de la mañana?- me pregunto subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz.**

**- Mi llamado es para preguntarte si acaso ¿Sabes en donde esta Bella en estos momentos?.**

**- En un vuelo a Forks- me respondió**

**- ¿Y como estas tan tranquilo sabiendo que se va a volver a ver con Edward?- le pregunte, perdiendo la poca calma que tenia.**

**Tranquila Tany- me dijo- Con todo el odio que le tiene estoy seguro de que no le dirá ni hola, además fue solamente porque es la boda de su amiga Alice.**

**- Eres muy estúpido Mike- le grite- ¿que te hace pensar que ellos dos no pueden descubrir toda la verdad?- le pregunte.- ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que todo lo de la muerte de ese hijo que esperaba Bella y su separación fue planeada por nosotros?.**

**- Ellos jamás lo descubrirán- dijo nervioso- Yo no hice nada- se defendió.**

**- Pero que poca memoria tienes Miky, o acaso ya olvidaste que fuiste tu quien contrato a la mujer con la que le sacamos las fotos a Edward, o que fuiste tu quien escribió la nota que enviamos al hotel, y respondió las llamadas de Edward a Bella- le dije- puedo seguir si no te quedo claro.**

**- ¡Cállate!…-me grito- En todo este cuento somos igual de culpables- se defendió- Salimos ganando los dos. Tu estas con Edward y yo con Bella. Si tu aun no logras tener un hijo de el, ese es problema tuyo- me dijo, sabiendo que ese era un golpe bajo- lo que es yo, fijaremos la fecha de la boda, con Bella, cuando ella regrese de Forks.**

**- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Le volví a preguntar**

**- Tu eres la histérica acá Tany- me dijo en tono burlón- ellos no se van a hablar, y menos van a descubrir la verdad. Porque para eso nosotros los hemos manipulado en contra del otro todos estos años- me grito- así que ahora hazme el favor de dejar tus paranoias a un lado y no me vuelvas a molestar con ellas, Bella ahora esta conmigo y no va a regresar con Edward… y no me llames Miky- termino a la vez que cortaba la comunicación.**

**Ahora si que estaba mas nerviosa, algo dentro de mi me decía que todo se descubriría, comencé a recordar el inicio de todo esto.**

**Flashback**

Cuando conocí a Edward me encapriche de el a primera vista, yo con Mike solo éramos amigos, pero al ver que el también estaba encaprichado con Bella decidimos hacernos pasar por una feliz pareja al igual que ellos. Poco a poco fuimos transformándonos en sus **"mejores y mas leales amigos", ¡**seguro! Jajajaja… Que ingenuos.

Desde el principio comenzamos a planear en separarlos a como diera lugar y a la vez no vernos involucrados nosotros, fue un largo trabajo, aparentando y fingiendo ser solo unos amigos desinteresados , para así poder quedarnos yo con Edward y Mike con Bella. Cuando por fin teníamos el plan perfecto Edward me pidió que le ayudara a elegir el anillo, porque le pediría a la tonta de Bella que se casara antes de sus planes originales, en ese momento estaba planeando nuevamente algo para que no les resultara, pero fue justo en el momento en que la entupida de Bella se le ocurrió quedar embarazada. Ahora ese niño si seria una gran molestia, nos hacia todo mas difícil, lo de la boda era mas fácil de impedir.

Para nuestra buena suerte el embarazo resulto ser de alto riesgo, así que para nosotros seria mas fácil hacer que no llegara a buen termino. Todos los astros estaban a nuestro favor, Edward le contó a Mike que debía ausentarse durante unos días de la ciudad, así que fingimos estar peleados y yo me fui antes hasta la ciudad en donde Edward estaría, para encontrármelo allí, sin decirle a Bella, a ella solo le di una baga explicación. Mientras Mike se ocuparía de ella. El plan era hacerle pensar a Bella que Edward no la quería y que la engañaba, así ella se alteraría y, con suerte para nosotros, perdería a ese niño, mientras, yo haría creer a Edward que Bella aborto ese niño porque le molestaba y tendría que sacarle fotos comprometedoras con otra mujer, que Mike contacto, para enviárselas a Bella.

Confiábamos en que Bella perdiera al bebe, o si no, tendríamos que usar métodos no tan sutiles para ello, pero de que perderían a ese bebe, si o si.

Para nuestra completa felicidad, todo salio según lo planeado, ósea Edward termino creyendo que Bella mato a su hijo y odiándola, mientras Bella culpando de todo a Edward y odiándolo también. Y Mike y yo, transformándonos en los únicos apoyos que tenían.

**Fin Flashback**

Después Edward solo tubo el apoyo de su mejor amiga y actual pareja, ósea, yo. Quien fue la única que estuvo a su lado, cuando el realmente lo necesito, ya que el no quiso involucrar a su hermanita Alice, para no dañarla. Yo tenia que cumplir con recordándole de vez en cuando, que lo peor que le pudo pasar en su vida fue estar con Bella. Mientras que el mejor amigo y único apoyo de Bella es el "leal" Mike.

Pero ahora todos estos años de esfuerzo podían verse afectados. ¿Y si ellos decidían limar asperezas del pasado y descubran toda la verdad?.

Solo me quedaba hacerle caso a Mike y pensar que eso jamás pasara ya que el odio que se tienen mutuamente no lo podrán olvidar fácilmente.

**Mike pov.**

Solo a la entupida de Tanya se le ocurre llamarme para decirme algo que ya se. Por el teléfono no quise demostrarle lo tenso que me tiene el asunto, frente a ella no debo mostrarme débil, ya se que si algo sale mal ella me culpara solo a mi. Debo ser mucho mas inteligente que esa zorra. Para eso estoy dispuesto a ir a Forks, si es necesario, y no descuidar a Bella. Yo no la puedo perder, no después de tantos años de estar junto a ella.

Se que aun no olvida del todos los recuerdos de Edward, aun lo nombra en sueños.

Al igual que Tanya se que este es nuestra prueba de fuego… si logramos que ellos no se vuelvan a juntar ahora, jamás lo harán.

Bella es mía y no dejare que Edward se le vuelva a acercar… estoy dispuesto a todo.

**Se que fue corto, pero mas aclaratorio… eso espero.**

**Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews que dejan en cada una de mis historias… en verdad cada vez que leo los reviews me dan mas ganas de escribir, me encanta que me digan lo que piensan que pasara o que les paso al leer la historia, pero entre mi absorbente trabajo y mi falta de tiempo, se me hace difícil escribir con mas regularidad… prometo una actualización por semana. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Bella pov.**

Acababa de bajarme del avión y ya quería volver a Florida, a mi nueva vida, en donde tenia como actual pareja a Mike, mi leal amigo, el único que estuvo al lado mío cuando mas lo necesite, el me ayudo a encontrarle nuevamente un sentido a mi vida y no sentir que vivía al fondo de un pozo.

**Flashback**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y la blanca luz que había en la habitación me segó un poco. Durante un par de segundos no sabia en donde estaba o que me había pasado, pero todo volvió a mi mente como un rayo; las fotos, la nota, el dolor, mi bebe. Intente llevar mi mano derecha hasta mi panza, que aun no existía, pero solo la pude mover levemente, al mirarla pude ver que estaba inmovilizada y tenia una aguja conectada al suero. Horrorizada mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en el cuarto de una clínica, conectada a un monitor y con otra aguja en mi otro brazo conectada a una bolsa de sangre, comencé a desesperarme y el miedo de que algo le allá pasado a mi bebe, se apodero de mi. El monitor cardiaco comenzó a sonar y una enfermera entro a mi dormitorio, veía que me hablaba, pero no entendía lo que decía, yo solo quería que me desconectaran de todo esto y me dejaran volver a casa para estar tranquila con mi bebe. Las lagrimas corrían solas por mi cara intuyendo lo que nadie me confirmaba.

Luego la puerta se abrió y entro el doctor Black, al verlo sentí un semi alivio, sabia que el me diría la verdad.

- Jacob, ¿como esta mi bebe, le paso algo, porque estoy conectada a todas estas cosas?- le pregunte en un tono histérico.

- Cálmate Bella.

-¿Como quieres que me calmes si nadie me dice si le paso algo a mi bebe?- le grite.

- Solo te lo diré si logras calmarte un poco- me dijo- Todo esto no te hace bien.

Trate de controlarme lo mas que pude.

- ¿Puedes decírmelo ahora, para que me desconectes de todo esto- le pregunte.

- Bella, te aseguro que se intento hacer todo lo posible, pero no fue suficiente, tu sufriste una descompensación y una hemorragia que se logro controlar a tiempo, pero te dejo muy débil, por eso estas conectada a todo eso.

Escuchaba todo lo que Jacob decía, pero mi cerebro no lo asimilaba.

- ¿Me quieres decir que mi bebe murió?- le dije y no necesite ninguna confirmación de su boca, sus negros ojos me lo confirmaban, un fuerte sollozo salio desde el fondo de mi pecho, y de mis ojos miles de lagrimas bañaron mi cara. En el fondo de mi alma maldije el día en que conocí a Edward, era él, el ser que me había quitado y matado todas mis ganas de vivir, el había matado lo único que nos unía en un solo día, el amor y sobre todo lo mas importante, mi hijo. Los sollozos hacían convulsionar mi cuerpo. Entre mis gritos escuche como Jacob decía que me sedaran, luego de eso no recuerdo demasiado. La próxima vez que abrí mis ojos, Mike estaba al lado mío, ya habían pasado tres días, por lo que el me dijo. Yo aun estaba un poco dopada así que no volví a tener otra crisis.

- ¿Bella como te sientes?- me pregunto

- Como una muerta en vida- le dije.

- Lamento mucho por todo lo que estas pasando- me dijo- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

- Gracias Mike- lo mire con gratitud, ya que era la única persona que estaba conmigo en estos momento. Inevitablemente pensé en Edward, y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que las pensara con mayor claridad.

- Edward, ¿ha llamado?- le pregunte.

Mike se levanto de la silla de al lado de mi cama y camino hacia la ventana sin decirme nada. Me odie por preguntar por el, pero una parte de mi quería pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero el silencio de Mike me hacia pensar solo en cosas malas.

- Por favor dime lo que sea- le pedí- ya nada puede ser peor que esto.

- Lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero no dejare que el se te acerque- me dijo- llamo para decir que no te quería volver a ver y que sacaras todas tus cosas del apartamento, ya que no quería volver a ver nada que le recordara el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Me dijo y cada palabra dejaba un corte sangrante en mi corazón. A pesar de ser él el culpable de la muerte de mi hijo, jamás pensé que se transformaría de la noche a la mañana en un ser totalmente desconocido para mi. El ya no era el hombre del cual me había enamorado alguna vez, y lo peor es que no se en que momento cambio, o que lo hizo cambiar.

Le pedí a Mike que fuera al apartamento por mis cosas. Yo no me sentía capaz de volver a pisar el lugar que alguna vez sentí como mi hogar y que ahora solo era un recordatorio de toda una mentira.

Renuncie a mi trabajo, y deje la ciudad, ya no quería nada que me recordara toda esta pesadilla. Mike me ofreció la casa que le heredaron en Florida sus padres, lo suficientemente lejos de Edward.

-Quizás un poco de sol ayude a ir sanando poco a poco tus heridas- me dijo el día en que me lo ofreció. Tan sola y perdida me encontraba que decidí irme con el a una ciudad completamente distinta a la que vivía, allá comenzaría a intentar armar una nueva vida.

**Fin Flashback**

Los recuerdos amenazaban con anegar mis ojos nuevamente, pero un grito hizo que todo eso quedara guardado momentáneamente.

- ¡Bella!- gritaba a todo pulmón Alice mientras corría hacia mi con los brazos abiertos, haciéndome temer el terminar en el piso con ella sobre mi.

Hacia mas de 5 años que no la veía. A pesar de mantener un contacto permanente por teléfono con ella, no la había vuelto a ver. Jamás le conté nada de mi perdida o la razón de mi separación abrupta con Edward, para ella solo fue algo inexplicable todo eso. No quise matarle la imagen que tenia de su hermano, no quería que perdiera su única familia, entendía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien que se ama y ella no se merecía eso. Sabia que el tampoco le había dicho nada.

- Por fin estas acá- me dijo con la voz contenida y los ojos llorosos.

- No podía faltar a la boda de mi duende amiga- le respondí devolviéndole el abrazo. Aun permanecíamos abrazadas cuando sentí otros brazos sobre mis hombros.

- Es bueno volver a verte- me dijo Jasper a la vez que besaba mi cabeza.

- Los extrañaba- les dije.

- ¿Porque no viniste antes?- me reclamo Alice, haciendo un puchero. Porque no estaba preparada para afrontar todo, pensé. Solo le sonreí en forma de disculpa.

- ¿Y vienes sola?- me pregunto Jasper cuando caminábamos hacia el auto con mis maletas.

- Mike no pudo viajar hoy conmigo- les respondí- pero viaja la próxima semana a lo mejor .

Aun faltaban tres semanas para la boda, pero Alice me había pedido que fuese su dama de honor así que me tenia que venir antes, para todo lo del vestido.

Cuando íbamos de camino a Forks desde Port Angeles, les pedí que me dejaran en un hotel, pero se negaron alegando que la casa era lo suficientemente grande cómo para que me quedara allá y Alice inventó otros pretextos mas. Iba concentrada mirando el paisaje desde el asiento de atrás del auto cuando Alice se giro desde su asiento del copiloto y me dijo.

- ¿A que no sabes quien esta ya en la casa?- pero antes de decir el nombre que mas temía ella grito con alegría- ¡Edward!, mi hermanito. Así podrán conversar nuevamente y quien sabe si retomar nuevas amistades o recuerdan un poco el pasado- me dijo a la vez que se volvía a girar hacia su asiento.

Miles de imágenes de estos últimos 5 años se me pasaron por la mente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, trate de controlarme para no llorar y cuando las lagrimas me dejaron ver con claridad pude ver que Jasper me miraba por el retrovisor con una mirada evaluadora. Yo solo fingí el no darme cuenta y volví a mirar la verde vegetación.

**Gracias a mis fieles lectoras y comentaristas.**

**Espero les guste…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Edward fuera mío. Pero la historia si lo es.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov.**

Las rodillas me temblaban y las sentía débiles, mientras el estomago amenazaba con hacerme una mala jugada por los nervios, en el momento en que ví la mansión Cullen aparecer entre los árboles frente a mis ojos. Sabia que estaba mas pálida de lo normal, por lo que no me sorprendió que Alice me lo preguntara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, estas muy pálida.

La mire y me di cuenta que Jasper me miraba como si pudiera leer todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, es solo el cansancio del viaje- me excuse.

- Bueno, entonces bienvenida a nuestro hogar- dijo Alice a la vez que tomaba la mano de Jasper y ambos se miraran como si no hubiera nada mas a su alrededor.

Sabia que era esa sensación, siempre me pasaba cuando estaba con Edward, pero nunca había logrado ese nivel de complicidad con Mike, con el solo sentía que todo era parte cariño de amigo y el resto agradecimiento por todo lo que me ayudo.

Creo que muy a mi pesar jamás volvería a sentir por otra persona lo que alguna vez sentí por Edward.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí que abrían la puerta de mi lado, un poco sobresaltada mire y ví que era Jasper. No me había dado cuenta en que momento bajo… eso me pasaba por distraerme pensando en el pasado.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto.

- Claro- le respondí, cuando en verdad quería huir… No, no tenia que huir, el culpable de todo había sido Edward, yo no tenia nada de que avergonzarme, en todo este lío yo era la mas perjudicada.

Con la decisión y determinación de no dejarme amedrentar por el, salí del auto, y con el mentón en alto decidida a no dejarme humillar comencé a caminar hacia la casa en donde estaba uno de los mas grandes problemas que e tenido en mi vida.

**Edward pov.**

Sabia que Alice y Jasper andaban en el aeropuerto en busca de Bella, una parte de mi no quería que volver a saber de ella, pero había otra que se moría de ganas de verla, saber como estaba y preguntarle que fue lo que hice para que ella tomara esa decisión tan egoísta sobre nuestro hijo.

Lamentablemente sabia que este no era el momento ni el lugar, ya que no quería echarle a perder la boda a Alice, eso ella jamás me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco.

Alice siempre había permanecido al margen de todo este problema, para ella solo se había acabado el amor entre Bella y yo, jamás se entero de la perdida de su sobrino o de la forma en que lo hizo Bella. Yo no fui capaz de hablarle de eso a Alice.

Mi mente aun estaba repasando todo cuando escuche que un auto se acercaba a la casa y asombrosamente para mi un nuevo sentimiento, que yo creía mas que olvidado, se hizo presente dentro de mi, sentí que necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos chocolates y sentir el perfume de Bella, ver cuanto había cambiado o si en verdad me había olvidado con tanta facilidad.

Me tuve que volver a recordar algunos de los días mas negros de mi vida para centrarme en el actual momento.

Había logrado recomponer la cara cuando ví como se abría la puerta y entraba una sonriente y danzarina Alice tomada de la mano con Bella mientras detrás de ellas entraba Jasper con las maletas.

- ¡Bienvenida!- le dijo a Bella mientras esta recorría toda la estancia con la vista hasta que la poso en mi, el momento solo duro unos segundos, los necesarios para ver dolor y decepción en su mirada mezclado con algo que no supe identificar.

Alice se dio cuenta que yo estaba en el salón frente a la puerta principal y me llamo.

-Edward, mira quien llego, ven a saludar y no seas maleducado- me dijo como si fuera mi mama.

Casi arrastrando los pies de una forma bastante infantil me acerque a ellos y salude a Bella.

-Hola, ¿como estas?- dije de forma bastante fría.

- muy bien ¿y tu?- me pregunto en el mismo tono.

- Bien gracias- le dije y cuando pensaba salir de ahí Alice tubo que meterse en la conversación.

- Uy, pero que animo, por favor no sean tan efusivos- nos dijo de forma irónica- ¿Como se van a saludar así?, sean mas cariñosos- dijo

-Alice, no creo que debas obligarlos- interrumpió favorablemente Jasper.

-Claro que si, yo se que pueden hacerlo mejor. Vamos inténtenlo nuevamente- nos dijo mirándonos con esa forma tan manipuladora que tiene ella para conseguir las cosas.

Nos miramos con Bella y ella extendió la mano.

- Un gusto volver a verte- dijo, aunque sus ojos me decían que al igual que yo quería estar en otro lado.

- El gusto es mío- le respondí a la vez que le tomaba la mano y sentía en ella la misma corriente eléctrica que sentía solo con ella antes. Sin soltarnos las manos levante la mirada y ví que Bella igual miraba nuestras manos con un poco de asombro, creo que sintió lo mismo que yo. El momento pudo haber durado unos segundos, pero fue mas que suficiente para que Alice tomara de la mano Jasper y dijera.

- Bueno nosotros vamos a dejar las maletas, ustedes sigan conversando y recordando un poco del pasado- dijo a la vez que movía sus cejas de forma sugerente- y no la dejes sola, ofrécele algo para beber, Edward.

Ví como subía la escala y Jasper nos daba una mirada de disculpas. No sabia que hacer, solo quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero Alice podía bajar en cualquier momento y la charla que debíamos tener con Bella era muy larga.

La quede mirando y le pregunte

-¿Quieres algo?

- Claro que si, estar lo mas lejos posible de ti- me respondió.

-Créeme que lo ultimo que deseaba hacer era ver tu cara- medio metí

- Si estoy aquí es solo por Alice y Jasper- me dijo- Si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera vuelto a poner mis pies en un lugar en donde estas tu.

- ¿Crees que yo deseo estar junto a ti?- le dije de forma despreciativa

- Entonces ándate- me dijo

- La que sobra aquí eres tu- le dije.

-¿Porque no le preguntamos eso a Alice?- me dijo.

- ¿Preguntarme que?- interrumpió Alice que venia bajando la escala, nos miramos con Bella y supe que ella igual había excluido a Alice de nuestro pasado en común- Y ¿quien me va a decir lo que me tienen que preguntara a mi?.

- Era sobre que cuarto voy a ocupar- respondió Bella

- Claro, eso, yo le dije que no sabia cual- le respondí- Se nota que esta cansada con el viaje.

Alice no dijo nada, pero por la forma en que nos miro sabia que no había creído todo lo que le habíamos dicho.

- Ven yo te indico- le dijo- No creo que te pierdas, es el que esta frente al cuarto de Edward.

No podía ser, si o si me tendría que topar con ella mas veces de las que yo quería.

- Sabes que no la engañaron ¿verdad?- me dijo Jasper.

- Claro que si, pero es mejor que no sepa nada mas- le respondí- no quiero remover el pasado y dañar con eso a Alice.

- ¿En verdad no me quieres decir lo que paso?- me dijo

- créeme amigo que no es algo que se pueda decir fácilmente para mi- le dije y fui a tomarme una cerveza a la cocina, necesitaba sacar algunas cosas de mi cabeza y poder ver como podía hacerle frente a este tema pendiente que tenia que resolver para poder seguir avanzando y no estar toda mi vida estancado con el pasado.

**Perdón la tardanza.**

**¿ Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia si.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Alice pov.**

Algo dentro de mi siempre me dijo que el termino de la relación entre Edward y Bella no fue un simple "ya no te quiero" o un "se enfrió el amor". Estaba segura de que había algo que me ocultaban y que no me iban a decir tan fácilmente. Se lo había comentado a Jasper, pero el siempre tan conciliador me dijo que mejor no me metiera, que si ellos no me habían dicho nada por algo era. Además no tenia nada que comprobara mi corazonada.

Solo tenia que encontrar algo que me diera la razón, y eso paso en el momento en el que regresábamos de dejar las maletas de Bella en la habitación.

Comenzamos a bajar las escalas con Jasper, cuando escuche que Edward y Bella hablaban, pero no en un tono de reconciliación, al contrario, era uno en el que se demostraban odio y rencor. Tome la mano de Jasper para que no siguiera bajando y así poder escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto bajito.

-Encontrar un método para enterarme de lo que no me quieren decir- me excuse.

-Tus métodos son poco ortodoxos-me dijo meneando de un lado a otro su cabeza. Sabia que no era la mejor forma, pero por algo se empieza.

…- Si estoy aquí es sólo por Alice y Jasper. Si no fuera por ellos jamás hubiera vuelto a poner mis pies en un lugar en donde estas tu.- escuche a Bella decirle a Edward. Esto si comenzaba a darme la razón.

- ¿Crees que yo deseo estar junto a ti?- le respondió Edward

- Entonces ándate- Rebatió Bella

- La que sobra aquí eres tu- continuo diciéndole Edward, y sabia que era mejor que parara esta "amena charla".

-¿Porque no le preguntamos eso a Alice?- dijo Bella.

- ¿Preguntarme que?- interrumpí, terminando de bajar la escala con Jasper de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio y cruzaron una mirada cómplice; averiguar algo no seria sencillo, pero lo bueno es que soy muy perseverante y persistente- Y, ¿quien me va a decir lo que me tienen que preguntar a mi?- volví a preguntar.

- Era sobre que cuarto voy a ocupar- respondió Bella

- Claro, eso… yo le dije que no sabia cual. Se nota que esta cansada con el viaje.- me dijo Edward. Como si me convenciera esa mentira. Me quede mirándolos pensando en que podría ser tan malo como para separarlos de esa forma, ellos siempre habían estado juntos, eran una de las parejas mas sólidas que había visto; eran buenos amigos, novios y amantes. En verdad no sabia que podía haber pasado.

- Ven yo te indico. No creo que te pierdas, es el que esta frente al cuarto de Edward- le dije a Bella, que puso por un leve lapsus una cara de espanto.

Subimos la escala y lleve a Bella al cuarto, quería preguntarle que era esa conversación que había escuchado, pero no quería hacerlo de una forma en la que se cerrara mas y al final no me dijera nada.

- Bueno… esta será tu habitación por estas semanas- dije a la vez que abría la puerta- esta puerta de acá, es el baño- le dije apuntando la puerta de la esquina- y el otro par de puertas es el closet. Si quieres te ayudo a desempacar- me ofrecí.

- No te preocupes Alice, no traje mucha ropa- me respondió.

- Pero eso tiene solución, mañana iremos al centro comercial. - le dije. Un momento muy oportuno como para tratar de averiguar algo, pensé para mi misma.

- No es necesario, tengo toda la ropa que ocupare- intento excusarse. Típico en ella.

- Nunca es suficiente, además soy la novia así que tengo la razón- le dije.

- ¿Quien dijo que las novias siempre tienen la razón?- me pregunto

- Yo, así que no hay mas discusión del tema- le respondí.

Bella me quedo mirando con cara de resignación y luego me dijo

-Te extrañe amiga- a la vez que me abrasaba.

- Yo también- le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo- ¿Porque te perdiste por tantos años?- pregunte.

Suspiro en silencio y su única respuesta fue un -Lo necesitaba.

Me quede con ella desempacando, después de un rato no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por que se hablaban de esa forma con Edward?. Me miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Nos escuchaste?.

-Si, se que no debí hacerlo, pero se que hay algo que me ocultan. No se porque no confías en mi para contármelo- le dije y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Todo lo de la boda me tenia un poco sensible. Me dolía mucho pensar que mi mejor amiga y mi único hermano no me quisieran lo suficiente como para confiar en mi.

- Alice- me dijo bella y se acerco a abrazarme- No llores mi niña, no es que no confíe en ti, pero hay cosas que aun me duele mucho recordar y quizás la verdad igual te duela a ti, y no quiero que eso pase.

-Esas cosas fueron las que te separaron de mi hermano ¿verdad?.- Ella asintió- ¿por que no me lo dices?- insistí.

- Prometo que cuando me sienta preparada te lo diré- me dijo. Sabia que no lo haría pero a mi no se me olvidaban las cosas. No quise seguir insistiendo y la ayude a terminar de ordenar sus cosas.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?.

- No gracias Alice, en verdad estoy cansada con el viaje- me dijo.

Decidí dejarla tranquila por ahora, todavía me quedaban un par de semanas para averiguar todo.

Baje a cenar, pero solo estaba Jasper; Edward había salido a dar una vuelta. Cenamos casi en silencio. Cuando ya estábamos acostado y abrazados en la cama de nuestro cuarto, le comente lo que había hablado con Bella.

-Deberías dejar de insistir- me dijo Jasper- ella sabrá cual es el momento oportuno de hablar lo que le pasa. Cuando en verdad se sienta preparada.

- Pero es que no puedo estar tranquila pensando en eso tan terrible que los separo- le dije- Se que en el fondo aun se aman.

- Alice… ellos están con otras personas ahora, Edward tiene a Tanya.

-Que yo no la soporto- lo interrumpí.

- Bueno… y Bella esta con Miky.

- Es Mike, amor.- le dije riéndome de su error.

-Vez, ellos tienen su cuento armado con otras persona. Quizás ellos no quieren volver.

- Eso no lo se, pero jamás nunca me ha fallado una corazonada, y la mía me dice que tienen que estar juntos. Míralos, ya no son los mismos de antes, los ojos ya no les brillan cuando sonríen, es como si se les hubiera muerto la felicidad. Necesito que me ayudes- le pedí- Quiero que trates de averiguar con Edward lo que paso. Jasper suspiro con resignación, el sabia lo insistente que era.

-Si eso te hace feliz, lo haré, pero no te hagas mas ilusiones, no quiero que salgas dañada en todo este lío.

-Verlos así me daña Jasper. Yo quiero que sea como ante, y se que el amor que se tenían no se puede acabar así de rápido.

-Quédate tranquila yo te ayudare- me dijo y me abrazo mas cerca de su cuerpo, él sabia que eso me relajaba cuando estaba tensa- Ahora duerme amor, y no te preocupes.

Me abrase a él y me quede dormida sin poder despejar las dudas de mi cabeza, esto lo iba a resolver si o si, como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

**Edward pov.**

- Sabes que no la engañaron ¿verdad?- me dijo Jasper. Después de que Alice y Bella subieran.

- Claro que si, pero es mejor que no sepa nada mas- le respondí- No quiero remover el pasado y dañar con eso a Alice.

- ¿En verdad no me quieres decir lo que paso?- me dijo

- Créeme amigo que no es algo que se pueda decir fácilmente para mi.

Una y otra vez se repetía en mi cabeza las pocas palabras que había hablado con Jasper, el tenia razón, Alice no se quedaría tranquila con las simples respuestas que le dimos con Bella, ella era muy insistente y no se quedaba con alguna duda.

Salí de la casa antes de que bajara Alice nuevamente, de la habitación de Bella.

Necesitaba pensar y tratar de encontrar la forma de responder mis propias dudas, esas que me seguían desde hacia años y que por un poco de cobardía no me había atrevido a hacerle frente. Fui a un bar a tomar algo y tratar de dejar de pensar en Bella, por años creí que lo único que sentía por ella era odio, pero hoy me la topo de frente nuevamente, después de tantos años y en vez de sentir esa rabia vísceral, me sentí confundido y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella, eso que yo creía muerto y sepultado estaba moribundo aun dentro de mi. No podía sacarme sus ojos de mi cabeza, no eran los mismos que yo amaba, a estos le faltaba un brillo especial, la sonrisa ya no le llegaba a los ojos.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas y uno que otro whisky regrese a la casa, todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas y sin embargo por mas que tome para olvidar, no logre quitar nada de mi cabeza, ahora me sentía peor.

Dificultosamente subí hasta mi cuarto, pero cuando estaba por entrar me di la vuelta y quede mirando la puerta del cuarto del frente, en el mismo que estaba la mujer que me hizo daño, la que yo creía odiar tanto y la cual me noqueo solo con su presencia al demostrarme que no la había olvidado. Me acerque a la puerta pensando en abrirla y preguntarle por que, pero estaba con llave. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta tratando de que no se moviera tanto la casa a mi alrededor, pero no funciono. Me quede un momento ahí y las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas

-¿Por que Bella, por que lo hiciste?… pregunte si esperar respuesta.

Me quede apoyado un rato mas en la puerta, rogando por que algún día dejara de sentirme tan miserable, mi vida había cambiado en el momento en que murió mi hijo y me aleje de Bella, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, jamás nunca estaría bien con otra mujer.

Me arrastre a mi cuarto y me quede tirado sobre la cama, esperando despertar de esta pesadilla algún día. Si es que tenia suerte.

**Espero que les guste. Perdón la tardanza. Comenten. Dedicado especialmente a las hermosas que me dejan reviews.**

**¿ Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia si.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella pov.**

-¿En que momento se me ocurrió venir acá?- me pregunte. Llevaba menos de un día y ya había tenido un breve encuentro con Edward y un interrogatorio de Alice.

No tenia nada de sueño, pero entre alargar el interrogatorio de Alice y fingir que estaba cansada, no había por donde perderse.

Como a las tres horas de estar acostada ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las vueltas que me había dado en la cama.

La casa ya estaba en silencio; había escuchado cuando Alice y Jasper se habían acostado, pero aun no escuchaba que regresara Edward. Sabia que había salido porque escuche cuando salio aceleradamente en su auto.

-Eres una estúpida- me dije- El te mintió y engaño, no debe preocuparte lo que el haga ahora con su vida- me repetí como un Mantra.

El ya no era el Edward del que yo me había enamorado, al que yo creía conocer como la palma de mi mano; ese Edward jamás existió, siempre fue un mentiroso que a la primera oportunidad me engaño con otra mujer, quizás de que tiempo lo estaba haciendo.

Un millón de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y cada vez me provocaban un sentimiento de confusión. Yo no debía sentirme así, se suponía que por él ya no sentía nada, yo ahora estaba con Mike, el había sido el único que había estado conmigo; ni siquiera Tanya, que decía ser mi amiga, me apoyo en toda mi traumática perdida.

Fui hasta mi maleta y de un compartimento secreto saque algo de lo que jamás me separaba, el análisis en donde me decía que estaba embarazada y las fotos en las que salía Edward con esa pelirroja… sabia que era demasiado masoquista de mi parte, pero esto era algo que no me permitiría olvidar fácilmente, esto me había hecho desconfiar de todos, y no creo que vuelva a superarlo muy bien.

Unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Automáticamente me pase la mano para limpiarlas, ya había llorado demasiado… y las cosas no se solucionaban llorando.

Me levante y fui hasta la puerta para ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escuche que se abría la puerta principal y después que alguien comenzaba a subir, entre maldiciones, la escala. Era la voz de Edward; yo no quería volver a verlo por hoy, a si que me gire sobre mis pasos y cerré lentamente la puerta con seguro. Me quede apoyada en ella tratando de escuchar el momento en que Edward entrara a su cuarto, pero lo que hizo me descoloco un poco.

Escuche como el movía la manilla de mi puerta, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba con llave se quedo apoyado en ella.

-¿Por que Bella, por que lo hiciste?… lo escuche preguntar. ¿Cómo era posible de que me culpara a mi de lo que paso?… El principal responsable fue él. Me quede inmóvil hasta que escuche como entraba a su cuarto y luego daba un portazo. Definitivamente tendría que tomar una decisión, no podía pasarme el resto de la vida temiendo hacerle frente a los problemas.

No se bien cuanto rato mas me quede apoyada en la puerta, lo que se es que el estado de tensión que me produjo Edward sirvió para que me sintiera mas cansada y lograra dormir un par de horas.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente aun era muy temprano, pues estaba recién asomando el sol. Me metí al baño y luego de una reponedora ducha me arregle para ir a un lugar que hacia demasiado tiempo que no iba.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Jasper que ya estaba tomando desayuno.

-Buenos días- lo salude mientras me servia un gran tazón de café recién hecho.

-Buenos días, ¿Como amaneciste?.

-Bien, aunque aun estoy un poco agotada por el viaje. ¿Que haces tan temprano levantado?.

-Tengo que ir a ver un paciente, esta en cama y no puede venir a la consulta; y vive fuera de la ciudad- me respondió- Bella, con respecto a lo de anoche, lamento que Alice te interrogara, pero sabes como es ella, jamás se queda con una duda y todo esto en verdad le esta superando su cuota de paciencia.

-No te preocupes, yo sabia que esto ocurriría, aunque te confieso que pensé que me daría por lo menos un día de descanso- Jasper se rió con mi comentario y me dijo

-Sabes como es ella de impaciente… Ahora la vez relajada por todo lo de la boda, porque lleva casi un año organizándola para que salga todo como ella desea… Pero en verdad, ella no va a parar hasta que esto no se resuelva.

-Si lo sé, y no podría esperar menos de ella, pero si yo no le he dicho nada a ella o a ti, es porque no me sentía del todo preparada… Lo que paso anoche me hizo pensar en que es tiempo de sanar heridas del pasado y comenzar todo de nuevo… No para olvidarlo todo, sino para poder avanzar y no estar estancada en recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Nos vas a contar todo?.

-Mi versión de los hechos, solo eso. Si ustedes quieren saber porque se termino todo con Edward yo se los diré, sólo necesito poner en orden todas las cosas… Se que no será agradable… Pero necesito hacerlo.

Después de eso terminamos de tomar desayuno hablando de cosas mas triviales. Jasper se ofreció a llevarme al centro de la ciudad, desde ahí yo podría ir al lugar que quería.

Cuando baje del automóvil de Jasper y comencé a caminar hacia donde iba no pude evitar un leve dolor en el pecho… Ya no era tan grande cómo antes, pero igual me hacia pensar en dejar todo como hasta ahora.

-No puedes- me dije- Ya has estado suficientes años estancada, es hora de renovarte.

Compre flores y cruce las puertas del cementerio principal de Forks. Me dirigí hasta la tumba de mis padres; allí en donde había hecho colocar una placa en memoria de mi bebé.

_Aunque no te tuve en mis brazos, si sentí tu calor en mi pecho…_

_Se feliz en el cielo, yo no te olvidare en la tierra, mi ángel._

Rezaba la placa de mármol al lado de las de mis padres. Me arrodille frente a su tumba y coloque las flores que había comprado en la entrada para ellos; rosas amarillas para mi madre, tulipanes rojos para mi padre y fresias para mi hijo. No sabia el significado de las flores, pero cada una me recordaba a ellos.

-Les prometo que me levantare… Dejare de ser la Bella que venia arrastrándose en la vida… Solucionare todo lo que tenga que solucionar y seguiré adelante… E intentare ser feliz- Les prometí; una promesa que igual me hacia a mi misma.

El ver a Edward me hizo ver que quizás lo que sentí dentro de mi eran ganas de comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida.

Tome un taxi y me fui a la casa, con una nueva mentalidad en mi cabeza, sabia que decir todo esto seria duro, pero ya no seria algo que llevaría sobre mis hombros como una cruz.

Cuando entre Alice estaba tomando desayuno.

-Buenos días- le dije alegremente.

-Buenos días- dijo mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos- Veo que te hizo bien salir a tomar aire.

-Si, me siento perfecta, así que termina de desayunar para que vallamos al centro comercial… necesito un cambio de look y tu me puedes ayudar con eso.

-¿Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a mi amiga?- dijo Alice mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Cálmate, solo me di cuenta que quiero comenzar de nuevo y para eso pretendo hacer algunos cambios.

-Ósea que me vas a decir todo.

-Te diré mi versión y créeme que preferiría haberlo olvidado, pero me he dado cuenta que ese es el inicio para una nueva vida… Te digo que no será agradable, pero es algo que debo hacer… Hubiese preferido que no fuera tan cerca de tu boda, pero si no le hago frente ahora, quizás después me arrepienta.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… cuando me lo dices.

-Pronto solo déjame sentirme un poco mas segura y encontrar el momento.

En el centro comercial no le puse impedimento para ninguna de todas las cosas que me hizo probarme, y fueron muchas. Incluso yo le pedí ir a algunas tiendas, con lo que ella estaba completamente feliz.

De regreso a casa conversamos de muchas cosas, y Alice evito preguntarme sobre el tema, sabia que este recreo me duraría poco.

Al llegar a la casa encontramos que no había nadie; sobre la mesa había una nota que decía que Jasper y Edward habían salido en una noche de hombres.

-Perfecto- dijo alegremente Alice- Ahora nadie nos interrumpirá para que nosotras hablemos tranquilamente.

El momento había llegado, diría mi verdad. Solo esperaba que esto no terminara mas mal de lo que había comenzado.

**Hola, sobre mi atraso, no tengo comentario ni excusa… Mil disculpas. Espero que les guste y me lo comenten.**

**Gabrielizz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes son de S. M, yo los revuelvo un poco. La historia es de mi mente colapsada. **

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella pov.**

-Necesito que me escuches, pero que no me interrumpas mientras hablo, recordar todo esto es doloroso para mi… se que no será algo agradable de oír, y tampoco lo es revivirlo- le dije a Alice mientras nos sentábamos sobre la cama de mi cuarto.

Había decidido contarlo todo… quizás así lograba superarlo un poco.

Alice no dijo nada, solo me hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara hablando.

-Cuando vivíamos con Edward en Nueva York siempre creí que mi vida era perfecta; tenia el trabajo que yo amaba, vivía en una ciudad que adoraba y tenia el amor del hombre que yo quería.

Un día comencé a sentirme mal y decidí ir al doctor, yo creía que era consecuencia de una fuerte gripe que había tenido hacia alguna semanas, pero luego de hacerme una serie de análisis, el doctor me dijo que lo que yo tenia era un embarazo de tres semanas y media aproximadamente- le dije y pude ver como en la cara de Alice se llenaban de cientos de preguntas, pero cumplió el trato de mantenerse silencio para dejarme continuar con mi relato.

-Al principio quede en estado de shock, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Edward; nosotros habíamos hablado de hijos, pero en el futuro de nuestra relación, así que me tenia preocupada la reacción que podría tener, pero cuando se lo conté el actúo de forma, en un principio, sorprendida y después completamente feliz; eso me alivio y me dio la seguridad de que juntos comenzaríamos una nueva etapa en nuestra relación.

Hicimos muchos planes, desde una futura boda, en cuanto nuestro bebe tuviera como un año, hasta en todo lo que tendríamos que cambiar para recibir de mejor forma a nuestro hijo- mi voz se quebró un poco, pero ya era tarde para callar, necesitaba dejar salir todo esto. Alice era la primera persona a quien yo contaba todo esto, aparte de Mike.

- Cuando paso una semana aproximadamente desde que nos habían confirmado mi embarazo comencé a notar un cambio en Edward, estaba mas distante, llegaba en horarios fuera de lo normal o simplemente ya no se comportaba como antes.

Un día me sentí con una serie de malestares y junto a Edward fuimos hasta la clínica; cuando el doctor nos atendió y me reviso me dijo que mi placenta era débil, lo que hacia que mi embarazo fuera de alto riesgo y que debía mantenerme en reposo y en mucha calma, que cualquier mal rato o golpe podría afectar el normal desarrollo de mi embarazo. Con un sinfín de recomendaciones nos volvimos a casa y decidimos que yo dejaría de trabajar para poder estar tranquila y en reposo. Durante ese tiempo Edward me cuido, pero siguió pareciéndome que ya no era el mismo.

Una semana Edward tubo que hacer un viaje fuera de la ciudad, por motivos de trabajo y le pidió a Mike que me cuidara para que yo no estuviera sola ya que mi amiga, de ese tiempo, Tanya no estaba porque se había ido por tiempo indefinido fuera de la ciudad; luego me entere que había terminado con Mike.

Cuando Edward se fue solo hable con el una vez, no sabia porque el me evitaba de esa forma, pero decidí que debía mantenerme lo mas serena posible por el bien de mi embarazo.

Al segundo día de estar sola tocaron a mi puerta y cuando fui a abrir lo único que encontré fue un sobre; en el momento en que lo abrí mi mundo feliz murió, en el había y una nota en la que me decían que Edward me engañaba y fotos en donde salía el en una cama con una pelirroja, estaban completamente desnudos y abrazados.

Por mas que trate de evitarlo esas imágenes me alteraron demasiado y comencé a llorar; recuerdo que busque mi celular para llamarlo y preguntarle porque me hacia esto, pero lo único que escuche cuando contestaron mi llamado fueron los gemidos de una mujer que decía el nombre de Edward.

Llore por lo que parecieron horas y maldije el día en que me fije en el, tirada en el sofá sin ganas de seguir viviendo me trajo a la realidad una fuerte contracción que me hizo doblarme de dolor, no fue solo una, sino varias las que me indicaron que algo muy malo pasaba, con dificultad logre llamar a emergencias de la clínica los que llegaron a ayudarme, aunque yo ya supiera que era demasiado tarde, en la ambulancia perdí la conciencia y cuando la volví a recuperar estaba sola en una blanca sala de hospital conectada a unas maquinas y unas bolsas de suero y sangre. Cuando llego el doctor a confirmarme mis sospechas el único que estuvo a mi lado fue Mike, porque a Edward no lo volví a ver nunca mas, el solo llamo para decir que sacara las cosas de la casa y que no me quería volver a ver.

Por esas cosas son las que termino todo entre nosotros, porque a el jamás le importo que yo perdiera a mi bebe, porque a el no le importo lo que yo sentía cuando metió a una puta de mierda a su cama, porque no le importo cuanto yo lo amaba- le dije a Alice que a esta altura lloraba igual que yo.

Al principio no me dijo nada, solo se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, sabia que ella estaba igual de afectada que yo.

-Perdóname Alice, no debí haberte contado nada, esto debí dejarlo como un secreto, no era mi intención lastimarte.

-No Bella, todo esto me duele, pero agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, se que lo pasaste muy mal y lamento no haber estado contigo para ayudarte en todo eso. Entiendo porque no me lo querías decir, a mi me duele saber que pude haber tenido un sobrino que no conoceré por culpa de mi hermano.

-A pesar de todo, no quiero que esto termine tu relación con Edward, el es tu hermano y se que ustedes se necesitan, si te conté todo es porque creo que llegó el momento en que yo debo comenzar a cerrar mis propias heridas.- Alice me sonrió y me tomo una mano en gesto de amistad.

-Yo te ayudare, soy tu amiga, y no me perdonare el no haber estado contigo en esos momentos.

-No tenias como saberlo, nunca te interpusimos en nuestros problemas con Edward y ese no seria el caso.

-¿Porque no me dijeron que iba a ser tía?.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, vendríamos acá y te lo diríamos todo como regalo.

Alice sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Necesito hablar con Edward, el tiene que explicármelo.

-No por favor, no quiero que esto termine de peor forma, no quiero seguir arruinando tu boda.

-Pero…

-Por favor, deja esto así y después de tu boda hablas con el- Alice asintió y después se quedo conversando conmigo de otros temas para pasar un poco la tristeza, como dijo ella. En verdad agradecí su apoyo y en cierta forma me sentí mejor después de hablar con ella, es mi amiga y no me gusta ,mentirle.

**Alice pov.**

Cada una de las palabras que me decía Bella iban rasgando mi corazón, siempre creí que mi hermano era un caballero, pero lo que me contó Bella es demasiado terrible, ella es una muy mala mentirosa, así que sé que todo lo que me dijo era completamente verdad, el dolor en sus ojos era palpable y su voz se rompía cada vez que recordaba a su bebe no nacido.

Mi hermano en realidad era un bruto si había engañado a Bella cuando ella mas lo necesitaba… tenia que hablar con el.

Bella me creyó cuando asentí en el momento en que me pidió que no hiciera nada, pero en realidad no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, tengo que saber la explicación de Edward, me la debe a mi y a Bella.

Quiero saber si tiene algo mejor que decir, aunque creo que esta todo dicho.

**Perdón a quienes esperaban esta actualización, pero el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo últimamente, cuando quiero tener mas, se me es negado y cuando quiero que pase rápido este cae como cuenta gotas. **

**Espero les guste prometo actualizar mas seguido.**

**Besos.**

**¿reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Volver a empezar**

**Los personajes son de S. M, yo los revuelvo un poco. La historia es de mi mente colapsada. **

**Capitulo 9**

**Edward pov.**

La tarde que pase con Jasper en verdad me había relajado, había logrado olvidar a la mujer que fastidiaba mi vida y que estaba en la casa de mi hermana.

Cuando abrimos la puerta de la casa aun nos reíamos de un tonto chiste que había dicho Jasper en el auto mientras veníamos de regreso; al entrar lo primero que vi fue a una seria Alice que estaba en la sala con una copa de vino en sus manos.

Mi hermana jamás nunca tomaba, por lo que me resulto sumamente sospechoso que ella estuviera así; nos miramos con Jasper y me di cuenta que no era el único que pensaba en que algo andaba mal aquí.

- Hola amor, que haces despierta a esta hora aun… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Jasper mientras los dos nos acercábamos a ella. Cuando giro su rostro hacia nosotros pude ver que sus ojos se veían rojos y un poco irritados, como si hubiese estado llorando; eso me puso muy alterado.

-¿Que te pasa Alice, alguien te hizo algo?… respóndeme por favor- le dije mientras intentaba tomarle la mano, pero ella solo aparto su mano de mi y se levanto del sofá para avanzar hasta Jasper. Lo quedo mirando y le dijo.

-Estoy bien amor… ¿podrías dejarme hablar a solas con Edward por favor?.- esto si me estaba oliendo a problemas.

-Claro, yo iré a acostarme, en verdad estoy un poco cansado- le respondió Jasper y se fue por la escala luego de despedirse de mi hermana con un beso en la frente.

Me quede ahí parado no sabiendo bien que hacer. Alice se giro y me quedo mirando de forma evaluadora, hasta que tomo un respiro y luego me dijo.

-¿Me podrías decir tu verdad de lo que paso hace 5 años cuando termino todo lo tuyo con Bella?- no supe que decirle… Ahora entendía porque Alice estaba así… Quizás que mentira le había inventado Bella para dejarla en este estado.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- le pregunte. Habíamos dicho siempre que nuestros problemas los resolveríamos entre nosotros antes de inmiscuir a Alice, pero Bella una ves mas me traiciono.

-Respóndeme por favor, necesito escuchar de tus labios lo que paso.

- Ella no debía decirte nada, esto no debías saberlo, estaba seguro de que te dañaría.

-Si no me lo dices tu, ahí si me estas dañando… Cuéntamelo por favor… Necesito comprobar que esto es un mal entendido- me pidió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Esto no es un mal entendido… La muerte de mi hijo no lo fue- le respondí.

-Solo cuéntame todo tu… Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

-¿Para que?… Sólo te causare mas daño.

-Por favor- me pidió. Y a Alice jamás le he podido decir que no.

La tome de la mano y la lleve hasta el sofá nuevamente, la senté a mi lado y comencé a decirle toda esa parte de mi pasado, que desearía que no hubiera existido.

- Como sabes en Nueva York siempre me sentí como en casa, tenia un presente y futuro laboral muy beneficioso, en una hermosa ciudad y junto a la mujer que yo había decidido que seria la que me acompañaría el resto de mi vida.- me reí sin humor, recordando lo ingenuo que había sido en esa época- Una semana Bella comenzó a sentirse mal, y nosotros creímos que era una secuela de una gripe que la había afectado hacia no muchas semanas; por lo que decidió ir al doctor, cuando le ofrecí ir con ella solo me dijo que no era necesario, que eran unos simples análisis.

Yo esa semana había decidido pedirle matrimonio, incluso le había pedido a Tanya que me acompañara a comprar un anillo de compromiso, el que aun mantengo guardado para recordarme lo entupido que fui- le continúe diciendo; Alice me tomo de la mano y me alentó para que continuara hablando.

- Después de que Bella se hiciera los análisis y tuviera los resultados la encontré llorando cuando llegue de la oficina, en verdad me preocupo que pudiera tener algo, pero cuando me contó que todas sus molestias eran porque estaba embarazada, me sentí el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, Bella me daría uno de los mejores regalos que podía existir para mi, pero parece que para ella eso no era así; me dijo que temía mi respuesta ya que la ves que hablamos de hijos habíamos planificado tenerlos en un par de años mas, cuando ya estuviéramos casados. Le dije que no me importaba eso y que en verdad amaba la noticia de que seria padre.

Los días siguientes la pasamos haciendo planes para nuestro futuro, pero un día cuando estaba en la oficina me llego un sobre con unas fotos en donde aparecía Bella con un tipo grande y moreno conversando en un centro comercial, ella se veía radiante y el le sonreía todo el tiempo, incluso en una aparecían besándose en la cara…- Alice, sabes muy bien que uno de mis mayores defectos son los celos, y esas fotos llegaron para eclipsar mi feliz momento, durante días me debatí internamente en si seria adecuado enfrentarme a Bella y preguntarle quien era el tipo con el que salía besándose, pero el día en el que se lo iba a preguntar Bella me llamo asustada a la oficina porque se sentía mal, cuando llegamos a la clínica el doctor que nos atendió nos explico, después de revisarla y hacerle análisis, que el embarazo de Bella era de alto riesgo y que debía mantener reposo y mucho cuidado en no alterarse o sufrir alguna caída que pudiera significar la interrupción del embarazo.

Con todo eso no me atreví a tocar el tema, yo no quería dañar a mi hijo.

Una semana me toco salir fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo y como no tenia a quien pedirle ayuda le dije a un amigo que la cuidara.

Apenas llegue a mi destino, Boston, hable con Bella por teléfono; sabia que estos días había estado mas distante, pero era para evitar un enfrentamiento que pudiera dañar a mi hijo, ella igual no estaba como siempre, la sentía mas distante lo que me hacia pensar que lo de las fotos podía ser algo mas.

Al día siguiente había otro misterioso sobre esperando por mi en recepción, cuando lo abrí me quise morir; en el había una carta en la que Bella, cobardemente, me decía que había decidido abortar y acabar con la vida de mi hijo, porque la limitaba y en el fondo era un estorbo para ella, que prefería dejar que ese niño no naciera antes de poner en peligro su vida.

-No sabes como me destruyo eso… Salí corriendo del hotel mientras intentaba llamarla, pero no contestaba, cuando estaba por ir a rentar un auto para irme como fuera a Nueva York me encontré con Tanya, ella me llevo hasta su departamento he intento calmarme para que pudiera tomar una buena decisión de que era lo siguiente que haría, total mi vida ya no tenia sentido, Bella se había encargado de abortar lo mas bello que podría haberme pasado en la vida.

La angustia y el dolor no se me calmaban con nada, por eso no me di cuenta cuanto había bebido, lo único que sé, es que cuando volví a despertar ya habían pasado dos días.

Intente volver a hablar con Bella, pero el que me respondió fue Mike, me dijo que no molestara mas a Bella, que ella aun estaba en la clínica y que no quería volver a saber de mi. Esas palabras me confirmaron que ella había terminado con la vida de mi hijo, por lo que ya no era nada para mi. Le dije que saliera de mi casa y que no volviera a aparecer mas en mi vida… Hasta ahora que después de todos estos años me la vuelvo a encontrar y lo único que hace es involucrarte a ti en algo que jamás debiste haberte enterado.

-¿Qué yo hice que?- escuche la voz de Bella interrumpir el final de mi relato, me gire en el sofá y la vi en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos tan irritados como los de Alice...

**Espero les allá gustado, poco a poco se van resolviendo los problemas. **

**¿reviews?**

**Gabrielizz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Volver a Empezar. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, la historia y conflictos son míos.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Edward pov.**

-¿Qué yo hice qué?- escuche la voz de Bella interrumpir el final de mi relato, me gire en el sofá y la ví en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos tan irritados como los de Alice.-¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mi de la muerte de mi hijo?, cuando fue por tu culpa que lo perdí- me grito

-Fuiste tú la que se quería deshacer de el como si fuera una basura- le respondí igual de alterado, levantándome del sofá; ¿cómo podía ser tan cínica de culparme a mi si ella era la responsable.?

-¿De que mierda me estas hablando?… yo lo amaba, apenas se estaba formando, pero yo sentía que siempre lo había querido.

-¿Entonces porque me escribiste diciéndome que lo abortarías? Porque para ti era una molestia y un peligro para tu vida.- le grite de vuelta.

Bella me quedo mirando como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando- Respóndeme, ¿porque lo hiciste?- insistí.

-Yo jamás hubiera hecho eso- dijo con la voz rota- Si tu me hubieses conocido un poco mas te habrías dado cuenta de que yo no seria capas de mentirte y atentar contra la vida de mi propio hijo…

-¿De que me hablas?, yo creía conocerte, la que cambio fuiste tu… Tú me estabas engañando con otro hombre, te veías a escondidas con él. Tengo fotos en las que sales sonriéndole y paseando con el mientras yo estaba trabajando para un futuro juntos- le dije riéndome irónicamente de lo tonto que fui.

-En verdad no se de lo que hablas, sólo se que el culpable acá eres tu, por tu culpa yo perdí a mi hijo. Porque mientras yo guardaba reposo cuidando el tesoro mas importante que tenia tu usabas cualquier oportunidad que tenias para acostarte con la primera zorra que se cruzaba en tu camino ¿verdad?… Dime, ¿cuantas fueron antes de que te sacaras las fotos con ella?… ¿Con cuantas putas te metiste antes Edward?.

Las palabras de Bella solo lograron confundirme mas,

-De que mujeres me hablas o de que fotos me estaba preguntando.

-Ahora dime que no te acuerdas, o mejor dime que todo esto me lo invente … Sigue sorprendiéndome, cada día mas, lo mentiroso que eres.

-En verdad no se de que me hablas… Si tienes algo que demuestre todo por lo que me estas culpando, muéstramelo, quiero ver las fotos de las que tanto me hablas … por si las tienes

- Las traeré y te mostrare un poco de toda esa mierda.

Bella dio la vuelta y corrió escalera arriba a buscar las supuestas fotos.

- Tu igual deberías traer las fotos que tu tienes- escuche decir a Alice. Con toda la discusión con Bella había olvidado que estaba acá.

Como autónoma me moví hasta la escalera para buscar las cosas que yo tenia guardadas, si íbamos a arreglar esto lo haríamos bien.

Cuando volví al salón Bella ya estaba ahí, junto a Alice.

-¿Tu no te piensas ir?- le pregunte a Alice- creo que esto lo debemos resolver nosotros solos.

-Si los dejo solos las cosas quedaran igual a como están ahora por mucho tiempo mas; Ustedes son lo suficientemente testarudos y orgullosos como para no solucionarlos solos- después de esas certeras palabras no me quedo otra que aceptar.

Me acerque a la mesa en donde estaban ellas y tire el sobre, con las cosas, en frente de Bella. Ella me respondió la acción con una fiera mirada.

-Ahí están, míralas para que recuerdes lo que hiciste.

Bella abrió el sobre y leyó la nota en la que decía que ella me estaba engañando, luego saco las fotos, las miro detenidamente y después me las tiro en la cara.

-Eres un imbecil, si te hubieras dado el tiempo de preguntarme quien era él, yo te hubiera podido responder que él era mi ginecólogo, el doctor Jacob Black y que cuando me sacaron esta foto yo me lo había encontrado en el centro comercial y el amablemente me saludó- La quede mirando desconcertado- Mira las fotos que tengo de ti, haber si tu tienes una respuesta razonable para eso.

Tome el sobre que ella había tenido y saque las fotos; En la primera salía una pareja en una cama, pero solo se podía ver a una mujer pelirroja, desnuda, sobre un hombre. No entendía en que podía afectarme a mi eso, yo a ella no la conocía. Había abierto mi boca para alegar que yo no la conocía, pero Bella me interrumpió.

-Continua mirándolas- me apuro.

En la siguiente aparecía la mujer abajo del hombre, pero tampoco se le veía la cara, cuando pase a la siguiente entendí todo; En ella aparecía nuevamente la mujer sobre el hombre, pero ahora si podía ver perfectamente la cara del hombre… Era yo.

No lo entendía, no podía ser, yo jamás había estado con otra mujer que no fuera Bella, pero en las otras fotos seguía apareciendo esa mujer teniendo sexo conmigo… No sabia que pensar, la fecha de las fotos coincidía con el tiempo en el que estuve en Boston, justo el día en el que Bella me envió la nota en la que me decía que abortaría a mi hijo, la misma nota que Bella sostenía en sus manos en este momento, y la misma que había vuelto hacerla llorar.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo podía matar a mi hijo?- pregunto con voz calmada, pero con lagrimas en los ojos que no dejaban de bajar por su rostro. No sabia que decir, ver las fotos que Bella me había mostrado me hacían pensar que quizás yo estaba equivocado.

-¿Cómo paso todo esto? - le pregunte sintiéndome como la mierda por dentro.

-Tu deberías saberlo Edward… ¿desde cuando me estabas engañando?.

-Yo no lo hice… Te juro que no recuerdo haber estado con esta mujer de las fotos, ni con ninguna otra cuando estábamos juntos.

Bella me quedo mirando pero no me dijo nada mas.

-¿Porque no solucionan todo esto?- nos dijo Alice- Estoy segura que se sentirán un poco mejor con todo esto.

Ella tenia la razón en lo que decía, así que por el resto de la tarde nos quedamos los tres conversando, Bella me contó su parte de la historia y yo le dije la mía… Pude darme cuenta que el dolor que sentía por la perdida de mi hijo era totalmente compartida con Bella; ella al igual que yo había sido una victima de gente inescrupulosa que había atentado contra lo que nos unía.

-Me pregunto quien tenia tanto interés en vernos separarnos- pregunto Bella en voz alta.

-¿Aun no se dan cuenta?- pregunto Alice- para mi es muy obvio que los culpables acá son Mike y Tanya.

-Eso es imposible- díjonos los dos al unísono.

-Mike fue el único que estuvo junto a mi cuando ocurrió todo eso.

-Y Tanya también estuvo conmigo- agregue yo- Ella siempre me ayudo.

-¿Ayudarte a que?- pregunto Alice- A embriagarte y a tomarte fotografías desnudo con otra mujer.

-¿Porque lo dices?… Ella no me obligo a beber.

-Pero tampoco a intentar regresar a New York, ¿verdad?. Ella solo hizo lo que le convenía a ella.

-Pero, ¿porque culpas también a Mike, Alice?- pregunto Bella

-Porque el no te quiso pasar la llamada de Edward cuando el trato de hablar contigo y menos le aviso de que tu estabas en el hospital cuando tu mas lo necesitabas. Esto era algo que los debía unir y no separarlos. Al menos que tu embarazo interfiriera los deseos que tenían Tanya y Mike de verlos separados y así poder estar con ustedes aparte.

-Creo que estas viendo demasiadas series policiales Alice. Ellos en ese tiempo estaban juntos.

-Si y eran sus mejores amigos, pero terminaron su relación convenientemente un poco antes de tu viaje, que fue la oportunidad perfecta de sepáralos definitivamente.

La idea era completamente loca… pero no imposible.

La perspectiva que tenia Alice de todo este enredo nos mostraba claramente que los únicos beneficiados en todo esto eran Tanya y Mike.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo en voz alta Bella- Si ellos son los culpables quiero que paguen por eso.

Yo quería lo mismo, no podía quedarme tranquilo pensando que la persona con la que dormía en las noches era la culpable de matar mi felicidad.

-Voy a hacer mi maleta, necesito preguntarle directamente a Tanya si fue ella la responsable de todo esto.

-No, espera no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ¿porqué no los llaman y les dicen que se vengan antes de la boda?, lo mas rápido posible, para mantenerlos ocupados y para buscar algunas pistas que los incriminen, no podemos decir nada sin pruebas.

-Tienes razón Alice. Le diré a Mike que viaje lo mas rápido posible- dijo Bella, a la vez que sacaba su teléfono móvil de su cartera. El mío ya lo tenia en la mano para llamar a Tanya.

-Espera- me indico Alice- Aún no la llames, algo me dice que es mejor esperar a que ella te llame.

No se porque lo hice, pero le obedecí y guarde mi celular. Mientras Bella hablaba por teléfono yo seguía pensando que necesitaba verlos a la cara, tenerlos de frente y poder demostrar si eran o no los culpables. Algo que ya no me parecía imposible.

**Para quienes lo esperaban. Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Intentare hacerlo mas rápido.**

**¿reviews? **

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
